


Family, As It Should Be

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt May is a BAMF, Boys In Love, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, IronStrange family, M/M, One Big Happy Family, protective aunt may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Four conversations and a moment of acceptance.AKA Aunt May finds her place in Peter's world.





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> First time starting a story before my other one is finished. It feels so wrong. I hope everyone enjoys, its an idea I've wanted to explore for awhile :)  
> *Also if anyone missed it "Me, Myself and You" was updated with chapter three today.

   Tony had been sitting at his desk in his vast workshop, eyes darting over the dozen or so blueprints laid out in front of him when FRIDAY alerted him to the visitor. He leaned back in his chair with a groan of frustration.

   “Tell them I’m busy!” He paused for a moment. “Unless its Stephen or Bruce.” It wasn’t of course, his lover had a tendency to show up unannounced with his portals. He had refused to break the habit and Tony had to re-code his security systems, so they would stop going off at his sudden presence.

   “Sir, it appears to be May, Peter’s Aunt.”

   Tony froze, stared down at his desk blankly as his heart started pounding a little harder. He hadn’t seen May since before Titan, before Thanos, before watching her nephew fade away in front of him. When he had managed to get everyone back, he had never asked Peter about May, her reaction to his disappearing into space, whether or not she had dusted as well in the Snap. There were a lot of things none of them mentioned about the aftermath.

   “Sir? What shall I tell her?”

   “Let her in I suppose. Living room should be fine.” The words came out automatically even as he stood on shaking legs with a distinct feeling of dread.

   May was an imposing woman, one that he knew hated him, especially since finding out about Peter’s extracurriculars and how Tony was involved. That was another point that Peter had remained stubbornly silent about, much to his annoyance. Part of him had hoped May would ground him or confiscate his suit, something to keep the kid controlled for awhile, but there wasn’t even a blip in his usual duties. Still, he could admit he was nervous. Tony was used to not having to answer to anyone, but this would be different and if she was there to confront him about Titan…he wasn’t sure what he would do.

   Tony grabbed one of his grimy cloths to quickly wipe away the grease and oil covering his hands, the marks on his face, the sweat that gathered for the past couple hours. As he pushed up his sleeves and began climbing the stairs unnecessarily slow, he couldn’t help but wish Stephen was there. He always knew exactly what to say, unfortunately he was in Kamar-Taj.

   He rounded the corner and paused there. Just in front of him, seated on the edge of the chair as though afraid to get comfortable was May. Her side profile revealed her picking at the purse in her lap and she was wearing a casual version of a pantsuit, so he figured she must have come straight from work. From what he could see of her face, she was weary, unhappy not even bothering to take in her surroundings, staring fixedly out the floor to ceiling window. It only made Tony more uneasy.

   He took a deep breath and strode in. “May! Good to see you again.”

   Her head snapped toward him, startled but she offered a small smile of her own as she stood to accept the quick hug and kiss on the cheek. “Yes, I guess it had been awhile.” She said wryly, eyes hard.

   Tony pretended not to notice and took the seat across from her. He gave a wide grin. “What can I do for you?”

   “I was hoping to have an honest conversation with you Mr. Stark, if you are willing to cut the bullshit.” She absently pushed her hair behind her ear, fiddled with her glasses a moment.

   Tony could feel his face pale instantly, his fingers tapping anxiously on his knee. May was watching him with a raised eyebrow and obvious dislike. Yet, unlike all the other times he had seen the same expression levelled on him it wasn’t malicious, no there was a desperate glean in her eye that set him on edge.

   He swallowed thickly. “I assume its about Peter.”

   “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t.”

   He nodded. “Should I get us a drink?”

   She shrugged “if you need it.”

   Oh, he most definitely did. He stood and made his way over to the bar, arms moving automatically to reach for cups and ice, but his attention was on her. “Right so what is it?”

   She took a deep breath as though needing to steady herself as well and for some reason that comforted Tony a little. “I’ll be straight with you. I don’t like you, I didn’t like you even before I knew you were encouraging Peter’s pursuit of herodom. I took you for am egotistical prick who thought he could get away with anything he wanted. Not someone I would choose as a role model for him.”

   Tony finished pouring his drink and resisted the urge to take a long swig of it. Instead he nodded along and made his way back to his seat, facing May head on. She didn’t look away from him or avert her eyes and something like respect rose in Tony.

   “It turned out I was right.” Her voice shifted lower, but her gaze remained intense. “You stole my nephew away to Germany to fight a battle that was _yours_. He almost died to save _your_ plane. _You_ let him go with you to Titan to face the worst man in the universe and then _you_ let him die.” Her voice broke on the last.

   Tony felt a stinging sensation in the back of his eyes, hated the words that slipped out defensively. “Those were his choices. I let him choose Germany, I didn’t ask him to save my plane, I tried to send him home from Titan, _I brought him back_.”

   To his shock May nodded. Her own eyes had turned a little glassy and for a moment Tony wondered what the hell was going on here. “I don’t doubt it. But you went to him that first time while he was still a child, a teenager. You dragged him into all this and then didn’t catch him when he started to fall.”

   Tony’s breath came quicker. Guilt was throbbing in his chest, painful and sickening because he knew that dammit. His head had sunk slightly unable to look at her as she spoke.

   “But-” He glanced up, and her expression had softened into something horribly sad. It was way worse Tony decided, then anger. “As furious as I am with you, I know better then anyone how hard it is to control Peter. I know how much it matters that you’ve _tried_.”

   He stared at her in surprise. May shook her head a little, those weary eyes swirling with emotion. Her hand slipped behind her to pull out a brown folder that had been tucked there the whole time. She didn’t offer it, instead she rested her palms there and looked back at him seriously.

   Tony struggled to keep his voice even. “What do you want from me then?”

   Her lips turned down slightly, he noticed for the first time her hands were shaking slightly. “Do you know he still has nightmares?” she asked quietly. “I don’t say that to guilt you Tony, I say that because what I want from you…is to _try harder_.”

   His breath stuttered to a stop as he stared wide-eyed. “What?”

   A small smile quirked her lips. “I am horribly aware that I won’t ever be able to stop Peter from going out there and being Spider-Man. It would be disgustingly selfish for me to even try at this point, but I also know there is no world in which I’ll be able to look after him while he does it.” She shrugged helplessly. “My place is at home, providing structure, normalcy like he deserves. But I want to do this right from now on.”

   “Meaning?” he inquired carefully.

   She offered him the brown folder, her hands were still shaking as Tony grabbed it. He set his drink down after another sip and opened it. His eyes glanced across the pages and he looked up at her uncomprehendingly.

   “That folder is his medical history and all my emergency contact information. All things you could find yourself, but I’m offering it to you.” She looked down for the first time, the only time she had shown uncertainty yet and something in Tony ached. “He is a minor and my nephew. I don’t want to know after the fact anymore, I want to be contacted when he is hurt, when he has to go on an extended mission, when you just want to give me an update. No more lies.”

   “Isn’t that something you should discuss with Peter?”

   She laughed a little then and Tony smiled. “He is a good kid Tony, but we both know he hates when I worry. If he is going to be in your hands during these fights, then I want you to take responsibility as well since I can’t be there.” Her voice dropped again. “Its like you forget that Peter is all I have left too.”

   He took a deep breath, sipped his drink for a moment, trying to process her words. Decision made he stood and kneeled in front of May who seemed appropriately startled by the movement. He took her hand in his and tried conveying sincerity.

   “I get it. I’m sorry for everything I let happen to Peter, it keeps me up at night more often then not. But…I promise _you_ to do everything I can to help him whenever possible. I promise to convince you that I’m not as selfish as all that.”

   She smiled weakly. “That’s an ambitious endeavour.”

   Tony snorted releasing her hand. “I convinced the most badass wizard in the universe to love me, I think I can break you too.”

   She rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what Peter sees in you.”

   Tony stood, dusting off his knees. “Probably all my tech and being the guy who saved the world like three times.”

   “Very overrated all that.”

   Tony smiled, feeling infinitely more at ease. Then his mind flashed back to Titan and he realized the opportunity he had at this moment. “You know, I’m so sorry about Titan. I did everything in my power to look out for him, it killed me to…” he cut himself off, seeing the tear that slipped down May’s cheek.

   She wiped it away quickly. “I could use that drink now.”

   Tony nodded. “Of course.”

   A few minutes later and they were back to their respective chairs, a silence that was oddly comfortable between them, sipping at their drinks. Tony found himself staring at May, realizing for the first time that she looked much older then before, life taking its toll in the form of parental fear, guilt continued to stir in his gut. He had never had much consideration for May, a mistake he realized now, had taken for granted the responsibilities Peter was taking on like an adult. God, Peter was so lucky to have her.

   May downed the rest of her drink offering him a tired smile. “I have to go.”

   “Right.” Tony stood to walk her to the door, wondering when he would next see her. Hoped it wasn’t too soon now that he was armed with her emergency contact numbers. He opened the door for her, but she paused one last time.

   She spoke quietly again, it was so unlike her, leaving Tony uneasyl once more. “Don’t let him down.”

   Tony swallowed back his emotions. “I’m going to try not let either one of you down.”

   For the first time something like respect flashed in her eyes.


	2. Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May meets the illustrious Dr. Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen makes a great therapist.  
> I really appreciated the positive feedback on the last chapter, I hope this one helps us understand May a little better.

   Stephen was feeling worn thin, between the worry and the strain of using his magic for the past three hours with few breaks, he was decidedly unhappy. There had been a battle that morning, one that should have been an easy victory, instead Stephen had found him and Wong frantically weaving magic just to hold back a sudden onslaught of creatures while simultaneously keeping four other hearts beating.

   Clint, Scott, Peter, and Wanda had ended up incapacitated within mere minutes of the battle beginning leaving few others to handle the enemy. Now his Sanctuary was unbearably full, his mind hyper aware of the residents quietly occupying certain bedsides, the aura of distress emanating, even now with everyone out of danger.

   Stephen for his part was seated in a large comfortable arm chair, undeniably jumpy from the ongoing surge of adrenalin that told him he still had work to do. Tucked into the bed before him was Peter, face bruised and breathing shallow but steady. He knew it looked bad, but he also knew that of all the Avengers who fell today he was the best off, his regenerative abilities having kicked in not long ago. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to leave, saw no reason to now that the other patients were either sleeping soundly or being monitored by Wong. It was unsettling really to see this kid, this brave, stupid, kid lying unconscious when not hours before he had kickstarted his heat twice on a battlefield. Not even Tony knew how bad the kid had been until his abilities saved his life.

   “Stephen? How is he?”

   Tony came in, gripping his phone tightly enough that his knuckles were white. Stephen didn’t need to look at his lover’s face to know it was haunted by guilt and distress. He blew out a tired sigh. “He’ll be fine by morning. Peter will be able to walk out on his own two feet; the other Avengers will be pissed.”

   Tony came to his side, relief coming off him in waves. A hand slipped onto Stephen’s shoulder and he raised a trembling hand to grip it there. “What did you tell May?” he asked.

   “That Peter got hurt today, that he tried to save Wanda and I was too late. But thanks to a certain wizard he’ll be perfectly fine.” His voice was heavy with his burden.

   Stephen squeezed the hand on his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault.” He murmured.

   “Then whose was it?”

   “No ones. Not yours, not hers, not even his.”

   Silence filled with denial and self-hatred and exhaustion moved between them. Stephen clenched his teeth to keep from continuing a pointless argument, now was not the time. Instead he got up from his chair with a groan.

   “You ok?” Tony’s gaze was pale and concerned as he looked over Stephen. He offered a weak smile in return.

   “Fine. You should take a seat I need to check on the others.”

   Stephen could see the protest rising in his eyes. The man had been run ragged, darting from room to room, trying in vein not feel helpless as Stephen and Wong worked. In the end he had been given the task of observation over Peter, which he did but was none to happy. Now, Stephen saw a different kind of strain on the man, the one that said he felt like he failed everyone. The Avengers, Peter, Stephen.

   Before he could say anything though Stephen gripped him firmly by the shoulders and sat him in the chair, leaving his hands there for a moment as he bent down so they were eye to eye. “Tony.” He said seriously, gaining the undivided attention of his worn face. “It is not your job to take care of everyone, we are all capable of making our own decisions.”

   Tony gave a weak self-deprecating laugh. “Good thing that, since I’d obviously be horrible at it.”

   Stephen squeezed his shoulders in warning. “We are _ok_ , Tony. I’m tired but I’m alright. Peter will be sore but he’s alive and well. The Avengers are beaten and bruised but they won and will fight again. Today is not a failure for anyone, least of all you.”

   Tony nodded though his eyes were still doubtful. It was fine though, this wasn’t a problem to be fixed in a day, or week, or year, or maybe even ten. But that didn’t mean Stephen wouldn’t stop trying. Instead he leaned in and placed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. Tony pressed in harder, but Stephen leaned back with a sad little smile.

   “I’m going to check on the others. Peter is fine so you can sleep here or in our bedroom, which ever you prefer.”

   “Where will you be?”

   Stephen repressed a grimace. “Wong and I will be taking shifts to look after everyone. They are out of danger, but we figure observation would be the smart move tonight.”

   Tony’s expression hardened some. “Then I’ll stay here, keep an eye on Peter.”

   Stephen wasn’t surprised. “Ok, try to get some sleep.”

   Tony snagged his hand as Stephen made to leave. “Tell me if you need help with anything, I can take a shift as well. I don’t want you to wear yourself out.”

   Stephen ducked again to press a kiss into Tony’s hair, heard the man sigh, “I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I love you.”

   “Love you too.” He murmured, and with that Stephen left intent on his other patients.

 

 

   The next day found Stephen sitting in an armchair once again, but this time it was in the sitting room downstairs. He had a fire burning in an attempt to ward off the chill creeping into the house, but also to fend off the feeling of emptiness brought on by extensive magic usage the night before. To that end, he had a warm cup of tea in his hands, the aroma leaving him drowsy and content.

   Morning had found Peter awake and anxious to know about the others, hadn’t even batted an eye when Tony reamed him out for putting himself in danger, especially when he realized Wanda and the others were alright. True to Stephen’s word, Peter left on his own feet, some how looking healthier then he had all week, to head home and answer to Aunt May.

   Meanwhile, he and Wong had slowly transferred their other patients, now coherent and prone to loud and obnoxious complaining, back to the compound where the medical bots and staff would be sufficient to oversee their health. Tony and Steve had left not long after, clearly intending to have a briefing, both men feeling guilty over the incident. Stephen had let Tony go with a soft kiss, and whispered insistence that it wasn’t his fault, while Tony simply made him promise to get some sleep. Stephen would of course, once he had unwound.

   Wong for his part had taken off to Kamar-Taj intent on sleep of his own and research about the foe they battled. Stephen had just sipped his tea and settled more solidly into the chair when there was the distinct tapping echoing throughout the Sanctuary as someone knocked on the door.

   Stephen couldn’t contain the loud groan that slipped out of him. He thought about ignoring it, going so far as to glare at his Cloak which had snapped to attention and started to go retrieve the door. But then there was another insistent knock and Stephen glared down mournfully at his tea, before surrendering it with a heavy sigh back to the kitchen.

   He stood, hating the ache that moved through him, hinting at his aging body. He made his way to the door, hoping against hope that it wasn’t some interdimensional being searching for his help or wanting to kill him. He was too depleted to be of use either way.

   However, when he finally swung the door open he froze in surprise. A woman stood on his stoop and it took a split second of confusion before he recognized her as Peter’s Aunt. She seemed equally surprised that he had even answered the door and they found themselves just staring at each other for a moment.

   As close as Stephen had grown to Peter he had never met his Aunt, only heard her voice through a phone, saw her in silly pictures he liked to take. Peter had given off the impression of a cool Aunt who was more friend then guardian. Tony of course had smashed that perception when he explained the encounter he had with her, in which Stephen began to imagine her as a fierce and protective woman, hidden from the world under a sunny exterior, much like Peter.

   Neither of those images described the woman standing on his porch, however. She was standing on the top step, pale and frazzled. She was wearing sweatpants and a black t-shirt under an open raincoat, her glasses were slightly askew, and her hands shook as she attempted to fix them. Her expression was drawn and tense with both distress and unease, while her posture remained straight and foreboding, as though to make up for her uncertainty. For all that Stephen was struck by how similar she was to Peter, their faces both naturally youthful and innocent, her eyes has warm and inquisitive as her nephews, and her aura made Stephen relax almost instantly in recognition.

   They blinked at one another, a chill coming in from the rain pouring down behind her. “May, Peter’s Aunt I assume?”

   A weak crooked smile appeared on her lips. “Dr. Strange I take it?”

   He smiled, hoping to put her at ease. “Yes, I suppose I should invite you in.”

   “I was hoping to talk-”

   Stephen stepped back from the entry way, indicating she should enter. “Absolutely. Ground rules first though, don’t touch, don’t read, and don’t go anywhere unsupervised.”

   She stared into the darkened interior for a moment and Stephen thought she might change her mind and walk away, but then something like determination slipped into her eyes and she charged ahead, shedding her coat in the process. “Understood.”

   Stephen hid a wry smile as he took her coat from her and allowed the door to close of its own volition. He then snapped the same coat away to a closet somewhere, even he wasn’t completely sure. When he glanced back at her she was staring wide-eyed at his empty hand.

   Stephen had forgotten. “Sorry about that.”

   She shook her head a little. “No…its…alright. Just you know, hearing it and seeing it are two different things.”

   He nodded in understanding. “Sitting room.”

   “Sure.” She appeared to be settling some at their mostly normal encounter. The distress that had been coming off her when he opened the door was fading.

   As they made their way to the room Stephen watched in amusement as she took in the interior of Sanctuary, eerily similar to Peter’s first time there. Eventually, they found themselves sat across from one another, her head still snapping to and fro to look at the objects around them. He conjured a tea for her, sensing from both expression and bearing her exhaustion, it seemed nobody slept well last night. She jumped when it appeared of course, but valiantly acted as though nothing happened.

   “So.” Stephen began. “What brings you to my Sanctuary? Peter alright?” He asked to be polite, he knew the kid was, wouldn’t have let him leave otherwise.

   Her eyes shifted to her tea as though the question caused her physical pain. He shouldn’t be surprised really. “Peter is ok.” She said quietly. “Look I’m sorry.”

   Stephen raised a questioning eyebrow.

   “I don’t usually barge into places like this, especially of strangers.” She waved a hand around them.

   Stephen leaned back, reminded himself not to get to comfortable or he’ll nod off. “It’s alright, after all I make the habit of allowing strangers to barge in.”

   Her bearing eased further, and Stephen smiled slightly. “I assume you want to talk about Peter.”

   She nodded. “Yes, actually. I have some questions and I wanted to thank you.”

   Stephen was genuinely confused. “What for?”

   She glanced back at the untouched tea in her lap. “Tony called me last night. He told me that Peter got hurt and you helped him.”

   Stephen stiffened some. “We all helped each other yesterday. None more then others.”

   Her head tilted slightly, her inquisitive eyes taking in his words. “Tony said he let Peter get hurt. That if it wasn’t for you he might have died.”

   Stephen struggled to keep his voice neutral. “Did Tony say it was his fault?”

   She pursed her lips but said nothing. Her silence was answer enough and Stephen battled back the surge of anger that swept through him. He clenched and unclenched his jaw, reminded himself to take deep breaths.

   “Right. Listen closely to this please.” He waited till he had her undivided attention. “It was not Tony’s fault, it has never been his fault. He is the kind of man to take the world on his shoulders and hate himself for it.” His voice darkened slightly. “Do not ever presume to take advantage of that vulnerability or you’ll find yourself with more enemies then you could ever imagine.”

   She blinked at him in surprise. “You mean the fact that I asked him to take care of Peter, to not fail him anymore.”

   Stephen had to admit he admired how she didn’t shrink in the slightest at his warning. He considered her for a moment, making up his mind. “No.” he decided. “You had every right to ask that of him. He willingly took responsibility of Peter whether the kid wanted him to or not and he is a grown man who can accept the consequences.”

   She watched he wearily, clearly not expecting such an answer.

   “But what you do not have the right to do is to blame him every time Peter gets hurt, whether it be a scratch or heart-failure. He does everything in his power to help him, but some things are out of his control.”

   May frowned and sipped the tea for a moment gathering her thoughts. Stephen half expected her to walk out, she would be justified he thinks. Instead she seemed to surprise them both when she looked up at him with eyes filled with the pain and sorrow of a helpless and desperate parent. He had seen enough of them during his time as surgeon to recognize it on sight.

   “Who then?” she asked. “Who do I blame? Myself? Because I assure you Dr. Strange I do that every day and every night. When Tony doesn’t save him he is failing me, when I lose Peter, let him run around the city I’m failing his parents.” Tears had gathered in her eyes, but she wiped them away stubbornly, expression fierce as she sat waiting for Stephen’s response.

   Stephen felt sorry for her in the worst way. It wasn’t pity, he’d never disrespect her like that, but he also saw the struggle in her eyes. She hadn’t yet come to terms with the fact her nephew was a superhero, willingly putting himself in danger. She hadn’t reconciled her promise to take care of him with the reality of her helplessness. As a result, she was forced to put her faith in a man she didn’t trust in the slightest. Tony was her only option because of the bond Peter had cultivated with him, but she didn’t know how to let it go, especially to a man she detested.

   Taking a deep breath, Stephen realized that if there was ever to be hope for her peace of mind, for Peter’s two worlds to reach the harmony he deserved it needed a foundation to begin it. She had taken the first step going to Tony, but she hadn’t been able to commit to it yet, because there wasn’t a reason to. Luckily, Stephen happened to be in the perfect position to start ingraining that seed of trust between them.

   “Well…” He met her with an unwavering gaze. “You could start by blaming me instead.”

   Her brows furrowed. “Excuse me?”

   “How much did Peter tell you about Titan?”

   She shook her head a little. “Not much, most I’ve gathering from nightmares and of course the statements that have been made public.”

   Stephen nodded then forced the words that had been sitting in his chest like a heavy stone for almost a year now. “I’m the one that killed Peter. As well as half of the universe.”

   Predictably May froze, looking at him with wide unbelieving eyes. “What?”

   Stephen took a deep breath. “I was the one that killed half the population, including your nephew and Tony was the one that brought all of them back. If you are searching for blame lets start there.”

   “You…why would you?” She shook her head in disbelief and Stephen grimaced.

   “Because it was the only way. I know Peter has mentioned my power before and I looked into the future and saw what we needed to do to win.”

   Her breath seemed to speed up then, distress plain as day on her face. Stephen acted quickly, recognizing the start of a panic attack. “I also saved his life twice last night.”

   She stared at him still shaking slightly. “You what?”

   “His heart stopped beating twice and I brought him back twice.”

   Silence reigned between them for several long moments. To his surprise he watched enthralled as second by second, she pulled herself together. She took a few deep breaths, forced herself to sip her tea, straightened her back, and finally levelled a lost, confused look on him. He couldn’t help but admire her fortitude, understood for the first time exactly where Peter got it from.

   “Why are you telling me this?”

   Stephen offered a small smile. “Because I believe you told Tony” he made air quotes with his hands. “No more lies.”

   She seemed to flinch slightly at that and Stephen shook his head. “I assume you meant lies of omission as well. No matter where Peter was, earth or space he would have met the same end and would have been saved regardless by _Tony_. My point, however, is that blame is a useless exercise. I did what I did for the universe and as much as I care about Peter and would do everything in my power to help him, we have responsibilities that mean _more_ then our _feelings_.”

   That lost look was still invading her eyes and Stephen had the overwhelming urge to dispel it. For her part she set the tea on a side table, no longer bothering with it. “That sounds very cold.”

   He nodded. “That is because it is.”

   “I don’t want Peter to end up like that, he deserves better. They would want better for him.” She whispered.

   Stephen gave her a sad smile. “I should clarify then. There are actions we have to take because they matter beyond our personal feelings, as such these actions as taken _despite_ our feelings. Trust me, we feel it, we feel so much that it takes our breath away and brings us to our knees, but we have to rise above it sometimes to do what is right, or we’ll end up doing what is wrong. And you are right, he does deserve better. But it is still his choice.”

   Her watering gaze seemed so small and afraid and it broke Stephen’s heart. “I just can’t understand why he would choose this. It hurts so much to watch him suffer, I don’t know how to do that. I don’t know how to just let him, despite how it feels.”

   “You have been though.” He murmured. “That is why you are here today, why you went and saw Tony those weeks ago. I never said it was straight forward or easy, this is you learning how to do it. After all you haven’t stopped him from patrolling, you haven’t taken his suit, you haven’t even demanded Tony stop enabling him, and they would listen if you did. This right here is you acting despite your feelings, and that is exactly what we have to do. Even the most mundane of actions can be heroic in their own right.”

   She snorted lightly at that and Stephen smiled a little once more. “Trust me, I’m anything but heroic.”

   “I beg to differ.”

   She glared at him dubiously.

   Stephen shook his head. “You are looking beyond yourself for Peter’s happiness. He does the same for the rest of world. I think that is as close as you get.”

   “You are an odd man Dr. Strange.”

   “Stephen.”

   She smiled fully then, for the first time since her arrival and Stephen saw a hint of the woman Peter always talked about. “Stephen.” She nodded in agreement. “So, you want me to trust Tony and stop worrying so much?”

   Stephen shook his head. “No, you’ll always worry no matter what. I want you to give him a real chance, I want you to meet him halfway, I want you to realize that he is a different man since Germany, a better man.” Stephen shrugged. “Give him the chance to earn it, don’t assume he’s to blame for every mishap.”

   She seemed to be seriously considering her words, he could see the gears turning in her head, they way she bit her lip nervously. Finally, she began to nod slowly. “I think I could…try.”

   “Its all that can be asked from anyone.”

   Suddenly her eyes seem to twinkle, a new kind of energy rising in them making Stephen raise an eyebrow. “I don’t know what it is about you, but I can actually see what both Tony and Peter like about you.”

   Stephen shifted uncomfortably. “Yes, well…I might be the oldest person here metaphysically speaking, apparently that makes me wiser.”

   “It does.” She made a move to stand and Stephen followed her, rising swiftly. “I should be going, I have a meeting.”

   “Of course.” Stephen led her toward the door. “I hope you found what you were looking for.”

   They made it to the entryway and Stephen summoned her coat, grinned when she didn’t even flinch. “I don’t know. He talks a lot about you and I get it now.”

   Stephen willed the blush on his cheeks to go away and her expression changed to immense amusement. “Cute.” She commented.

   “You can go now.”

   She laughed loudly and took hold of the door handle, but she turned back to him for a moment. “I just want to say thank you. You saved him yesterday, and I’m angry about Titan of course but I’m also so grateful he has you in his life.”

   Stephen placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she seemed to relax, much of the distress during the visit bleeding away. “You are welcome any time. Even if its just for a chat.”

   “I might take you up on that.” She offered. “Also could you have Tony give you my emergency numbers? I’d feel better knowing you both have them…just in case.”

   “Of course.” Stephen paused as she opened the door and took the first step out. “You know,” she glanced over her shoulder at him. “I won’t say it gets easier, but it will make every moment you have with him more special. Don’t take it for granted.”

   She smiled lightly. “Thank you, Stephen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally twice as long as I expected. This was supposed to be a short story, honest!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! Ned will be next.


	3. Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Aunt May reach an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this story I swear :)

   Ned couldn’t help tapping his foot anxiously as he stared at the clock just behind the teacher who was droning on about something Ned already knew about. He adamantly ignored the glares being directed his way as he began tapping his pen in unison with his foot. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and his cellphone sat just behind the carefully constructed cover of his notebook and binder.

   He had received a text from Peter five minutes ago asking for him to look into some guy with a typical bad guy name, Jefferson Daley. He hadn’t said to rush or anything, but Ned couldn’t wait to step out of class and run to the computer lab, it turned out having a superhero for a best friend made you forget about rules like not skipping class. It was fine, this was probably way more important anyway.

   The bell rang, and Ned was up in a heartbeat, unfortunately he managed to knock his books off the table as well. There was quiet chuckling which he staunchly ignored as he hurried to gather his stuff. A hand suddenly came into his field of vision, picking up his cellphone where it had skidded beneath their seat.

   “In a rush?” He glanced up to see Michelle with her usual unimpressed expression.

   Ned froze, then scrambled for the last of his things and snatched the phone from her hand. “Nope just got to meet…er look up something.”

   He made his escape before she said anything else, heart thumping as he turned away from her astute gaze. Peter had warned him to look out for her, claimed she seemed a little too interested in what Peter was up to and Ned mentally added her name to files he should look up.

   That thought alone sent a wave of exhilaration through him. He was man in the chair and it was like living a dream, a secret dream of course. Strangely enough he hadn’t considered how stressful it would be as well, to have Peter relying on him for information, to help him out when he couldn’t go to Stark for certain missions.

   In the end Ned needn’t have rushed. The guy turned out to be a petty crime mastermind, in and out of jail regularly and apparently very much not the guy Peter believed had robbed the chain of cafes’ last week. He was disappointed, but they decided to meet up that evening and look through some other files and see if he didn’t recognize anyone. A hollow prize when Ned finally dragged his feet into the next class of the day eight minutes late and a stuttered apology about being unable to open his locker.

   He sat impatiently all through the final class, distracting himself with the list of names he needed to look into, the basic routes through encryptions, and his memory of how to hack into the police database. At first, he had been uneasy doing that, well-aware that it was technically illegal but if he was doing it to help a superhero catch more bad guys before they could hurt anyone or steal from them he figured it got to be a descent alibi. At very least Peter promised he could convince Mr. Stark to get him out on bail.

   When the bell finally rung, Ned was quick to shoot off a text to his parent promising to be home by ten. He had never appreciated their leniency more, though of course he knew it would different they knew was he was actually doing with Peter instead of studying or watching movie marathons.

   After a sincerely irritating bus ride during which he had to put up with the bus being stopped twice so the driver could yell at the kids in the far back, an impromptu food fight, and a heated debate about whether or not Kraft Dinner was better with ground meat mixed in they arrived at his bus stop. Sometimes it made Ned’s head spin to go from being surrounded by his less then intelligent peers to helping Peter wrangle and test his new tech.

   Soon enough Ned was walking down the driveway of Peter’s Aunt’s house, the strap of his backpack in a death grip as he approached. Peter had warned him that Aunt May knew about his other identity, but this was the first time Ned was going to his house while she knew. It was strangely unsettling, something he blamed on the fact that she apparently didn’t care that Peter was running around the city and it just didn’t compute in his mind. It didn’t change the reality that he felt that odd sense of guilt as he trudged up to the door and knocked, as though he were about to be reprimanded.

   The door swung open and Ned couldn’t help but flinch a little. Peter’s Aunt was looking down at him in confusion, her brows furrowed, hair pulled back in a ponytail, glasses hanging off her tank top, and rubber gloves adorning her hands. There was quiet music filtering out of the house which meant that she had obviously been in one of her cleaning frenzies. Peter claimed she only did that when she was stressed out and Ned shifted uncomfortably.

   “Ned? What are you doing here?”

   “Um…Peter asked me to come over to do some work.” He didn’t know how much he should or shouldn’t say about what exactly they were working on.

   “Oh.” She opened the door wider, motioning for him to come in. Ned blew a sigh of relief as he entered. “He isn’t home yet, was working on something over at Stark Industries.”

   “Uh…Can I just wait in his room then?”

   She stared down at him for a moment, uncertain and he found himself hugging his backpack. It was always weird being with your friend’s family, but usually May was pretty cool. There was something off about her today though and Ned found himself unsure what to do.

   As if coming to a decision she blew a heavy sigh. “Actually, I just baked brownies for some stupid job fair thing at my work tomorrow, you might as well have some.”

   Ned was never one to turn down May’s baking, it had been a point of debate between him and Peter how she could be so terrible at cooking but phenomenal at baking. He enthusiastically agreed and followed her to the kitchen where there were three pans set on the table to cool.

   “Have a seat. I don’t know when Peter will be back so you should probably get some of your homework done while you wait.” As she spoke she grabbed a small plate and glass to set on the table, followed by a jug of milk.

   Ned didn’t hesitate to pull out his books. The only reason his curfew was at ten was because his parents trusted him to do his homework with Peter and the last thing he needed was for his grades to slip and his parents begin revoking his privilege of time. He also knew it would be good to review since he needed to fill Peter in on everything he missed that day.

   “Thank you, Miss Parker.” Ned stated as he carefully scooped up two of the brownies. He took a bite and closed his eyes at the smooth, warm chocolaty taste. He heard May chuckle and he smiled sheepishly.

   She just shook her head and turned toward the stack of dishes and continuing to scrub them clean. For his part Ned opened his textbook and frowned at the mathematical equations listed on the page. They weren’t difficult, but his mind was on the files he wanted to research. From then on there was silence except for the clanging of dishes, the quiet music, and Ned’s scratching pencil.

   It went on for a solid twenty minutes before Ned’s phone began to buzz. He scooped it up, knowing it was Peter, and he was right. He was apparently just leaving Stark Tower then and would be there in about twenty minutes. As he tapped away a reply he didn’t even notice that May had stopped scrubbing and drying.

   “Was that Peter?” Ned looked up, startled. There was something off about her voice and that feeling of being in trouble creeped up on him again.

   “Uh…yeah. He’ll be back soon.”

   May turned around and there was an expression of profound relief on her face as her hands gripped the counter behind her. “And he’s alright?”

   Ned nodded slowly. “Yes.”

   May offered a weak smile before pushing off the counter and coming to sink into a chair across from him. She slipped off her gloves and pressed a hand to her eyes for a moment and Ned was completely at a loss of what to do. Finally, she looked up her piercing gaze pinning him to his seat and he swallowed thickly.

   “Ned I just want to be clear here. I am very aware that you know about Peter being Spider-Man, just as you know that I do as well.”

   Panic, hot and sickly flashed through him as his eyes-widened. He didn’t even think to deny it, instead he shook his head frantically, hands coming up in a pleading manner. “Oh God Miss Parker please don’t tell my parents! I swear I just help out a little, I don’t do anything wrong. I have never even been to Stark Tower even though it would be so cool. Really though I barely do anything-”

   The rush of words was cut off by a quiet chuckle from May whose eyes had softened into an expression of fond exasperation. “Ned don’t worry. I’m not going to tell your parents. If anything, that would only put Peter more at risk.”

   Ned took several deep breaths to calm his racing heart. “Thank you, Miss Parker really!”

   Her smile didn’t dissipate but it did seem to dim a little. She reached over a stole the corner of a brownie herself. Instead of eating it she seemed to pick it part with nimble fingers, eyes glued to the crumbs tumbling off of it. “I also know you’ve been helping him.” May continued.

   Ned was right back to a pounding heart again. “Um…just a little…here and there.”

   She shook her head. “You aren’t in trouble Ned. I just want to know what exactly you do.”

   Seeing the sincerity in her expression, Ned calmed himself. He had never known Peter’s Aunt to be difficult or play the stupid mind games of other adults who pretended not to be angry until you actually told them whatever it was you did wrong. If anything, she seemed genuinely curious, but he also wasn’t stupid enough to admit to the hacking he did regularly.

   “I help him with research.” She raised an eyebrow, so he went on. “When Mister Stark is busy, or Karen won’t help him, I do my own…checks and stuff.” He left out the fact that it was also when they were looking into something they didn’t want Mister Stark to know, or Karen might report if Peter asked.

   “Alright. Sounds like its right down your alley.”

   Ned couldn’t help the wave of excitement that washed through him. “It really is! I’m like the man in the chair in those movies and I mean last time when-” He cut himself off before he admitted to how helped with the Falcon. He had a feeling May wouldn’t like to hear about that. “I just helped him out with research.” He finished lamely.

   May nodded a little, but her bearing turned serious as she leaned forward with bright scrutinizing eyes. “Why do you do it Ned? Doesn’t it scare you at all?”

   Ned knew he could be oblivious sometimes but in this case, he didn’t miss the worried protective glint he saw so often in his own mother’s eyes. The same one that every child knew not to mention beyond the occasional complaint, the same one that reminded you in not so many words that your parents loved you, no matter how annoying. It was for that reason that Ned felt a strange burst of confidence, one he usually only felt before a robotics match, or delivering the perfect answer in math class while everyone else floundered in the teacher’s oppressive silence.

   “I do it because its cool, what kid doesn’t want to be a hero? Even if its by sitting in front of a computer and spouting off facts. I don’t mean that to sound…uh you know…uncaring. I just mean if you have the opportunity it would be pretty stupid to turn it down.” May’s brows began to furrow in disappointment, so Ned rushed ahead, wanted to make it clear that this wasn’t one of his hobbies like complicated Lego figurines. “And sometimes I get a little scared, that maybe I’ll slip up and let out Peter’s identity…. I’m not the smoothest person in the world,” he gave a self-deprecating laugh. “Or someone will show up at my house one night because I accidentally left a trail or something. But I’m more afraid that if I don’t help someone might get hurt whether it be the people Peter is trying to save or Peter himself. I want to be there for him, I’m his best friend, its my job.”

   May’s eyes had gone a little glassy as she looked at him, her mouth twisting in a painful way he couldn’t identity. “That’s really good to hear Ned. I’m glad he has you in his life.” She said quietly, and Ned found himself blushing, embarrassed by his speech.

   Still he cleared his throat, feeling compelled to add one after thought. “I also just remember that…you know Peter must get scared and he’s out there actually fighting these things, protecting people. That’s nothing compared to sitting behind a computer, it’s the least I can do.” He gave a helpless shrug.

   She stared into the distance, leaving Ned unsettled. “I guess you are right.” She murmured.

   He wasn’t sure what to say from there, so he took a bite of his other brownie to give himself something to do, when there was a loud crash from Peter’s bedroom. May seemed to come back to herself when Ned flinched. “Its alright, Peter’s home is all. He hasn’t really got the hang of sticking the landing through the window.” She gave a little laugh.

   Ned smiled and made to get up, gathering his book so he could go meet Peter. “Thanks again for the brownies Miss Parker.”

   “Ned.” Her tone made him look at back at her. “I want you to know that if you ever need help with anything, no matter what it is, Peter or your parents, or whatever. You can come to me, even if you boys get yourself into some trouble I’ll do what I can, and I won’t be mad ok?”

   Ned nodded slowly, “yeah of course. Thank you.” He made his escape from there, but as he made his way to Peter’s room he felt something relax in him that he didn’t even know was clenched. It was nice having an adult on your side who you could go to if things went wrong. Peter talked a lot about Mister Stark and Dr. Strange and that was good and all, but they were busy men. He and Peter had been taking on things by themselves more often and it was good having someone a little closer to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned was so hard to write but also a refreshing challenge. I'm really just hoping I didn't make him too juvenile. It was weird trying to make a dynamic between him and May.  
> Let me know what you think! Peter is next :)


	4. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and May are finally on the same page again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses. 
> 
> Please note that as hinted in an earlier chapter, I made it so May and Peter's mother were sisters because I don't know it felt right.

   Peter was absolutely miserable. He was currently standing in the grimy alleyway gripping his now soaking wet backpack and wondering why life hated him, all the while being further drenched. It was creeping up on eleven thirty, the traffic had died down, and only the occasional stumbling drunk passed the entry way of the alley.

   For all intents and purposes tonight should be considered a success, and it was, right up until the last twenty minutes when he had chased a low-level thief without considering exactly where he was being led. It was a man he and Ned had been trying to catch for the past month, not that he was particularly dangerous, just incredibly crafty. He was street wise with more then a dozen contacts and twice as many hiding places for both himself and his spoils.

   He seemed to resort most commonly to pick-pocketing but had recently graduated to breaking and entering homes whose residents were on vacation. That was what put him on Peter’s radar to begin with, then it quickly devolved into a desperate cat and mouse game. He was too embarrassed to ask Tony for help, especially on something so minor, which left him and Ned doing what they could.

   Ned had finally gotten a lead on the man who had been in a holding cell the night before for stumbling around public under the influence. The police didn’t know he was responsible for the thefts, but he and Ned had managed to record proof of the man’s actions, which they would have turned in if they had known he was in custody.

   Tonight, had been their night to catch the one and only Patrick Tiffler, aware that after spending the night in the slammer he would probably visit his dealer, (he had recently begun experimenting with drugs) and Peter had every intention of interrupting their meeting. Unfortunately, he had been running solo that night, Ned had a meeting with the debate club and Peter was unwilling to wait.

   That was maybe a miscalculation. Especially now that a chill was beginning to seep into his bones as he dragged a soaking sweatshirt over his head and stepped into equally wet and heavy jeans. His suit was only mildly water-proof but was absolutely useless in the cold, but he didn’t have a better option.

   Not five minutes ago he had chased the man only for him to make a sharp right turn. Peter had acted on instinct, webbing him and swinging his body forward on the momentum of the man himself, sending Peter straight into the electric fence of the private scrap yard. Long story short the electricity didn’t really hurt beyond a few uncomfortable pinpricks vibrating over his skin, but it had completely shorted out his suit. Luckily, he had called the police before catching the man, so he didn’t feel all that worried about leaving him in the rain, and despite the unexpected turn of events, Peter felt quite proud of himself.

   Until now. He would have to face Mr. Stark about the suit, but his more immediate concern was the fact that his backpack was soaked through, effectively leaving all his clothes wet and his phone completely destroyed. He had no way of contacting Mr. Stark, Dr. Strange, or even Ned, even worse, nearly every shop nearby had closed down.

   Resigned, Peter made his way from the alley, casting his eyes around briefly for any suspicious people before trudging down the street as his hands began to go numb in the downpour. So, yeah, miscalculation, just a little. As he walked, he kept his eyes open for any late-night shops, but he was in a mostly residential area now, at least an hour and a half walk from home. The streets had cleared further with the weather and he was already beginning to despair when he spotted it.

   On the street corner up ahead tucked just out of the light of the street lamp stood a lonely looking telephone booth. It was cracked and grimy from age, which didn’t surprise Peter in the slightest, having been certain those things were obsolete by now. Just as the thought passed through his mind it was quickly followed by a rush of memories from the old spy movies he and Ned liked to watch, of people disappearing or leaving secret messages in them. He couldn’t help but grin as he approached, oddly charmed by the ancient structure.

   With a gentle push of the flimsy door he stepped inside, grateful to be out of the rain. There was a dim flickering light inside and an old landline styled phone, familiar only from the fuzziest memories of his childhood. A chain dangled from the bottom with nothing attached, Peter knew it was supposed to old a phone book and he groaned in irritation.

   He stared at the phone, realizing he couldn’t recall a single number, not even a cab. Well…that wasn’t completely true. Something uneasy twisted in Peter’s gut, his numbed fingers tapping anxiously against the uncomfortable fabric of his jeans.

   “Come on.” He murmured to himself. “You’ve fought the Falcon, you’ve faced a freaking Titan, you can do this, just call her.”

   Taking a shaky breath Peter fished out a few coins from his jeans, glad he had thought to take out cash for his lunch that day. He slipped it into the slot, listening to the satisfying clink as it fell into place then he lifted the phone and quickly pressed in the sequence burned in his brain.

   He bit his lip, contemplating just hanging up and running home, it couldn’t take that long. Just then the ringing stopped, and a familiar voice answered the phone.

   “Hello?”

   He swallowed nervously. “Hey Aunt May.”

   “Peter?” Her voice had changed instantly, going from tired to worried. Peter shifted uncomfortably.

   “Yeah-”

   She cut him off before he could get any farther. “Are you alright? Where are you?”

   “I’m ok!” He reassured quickly. “I was just wondering if you could come and get me?”

   Silence and Peter berated himself for not just sucking it up and running.

   “Alright, where are you?”

   It was Peter’s turn to go silent, staring at the phone in his hand in surprise.

   “Peter?”

   “Uh right, a neighborhood on the South End, Burrow Avenue.”

   “I’m on my way.” She hung up and Peter reluctantly did the same.

   Peter leaned back against the wall of the booth, content to remain in his little shelter. He hadn’t wanted to call May, hated the thought of making her worry. Well…that wasn’t completely true, more he was afraid that if he asked for help, she might go back to treating him like a kid, just like Mr. Stark and the Avengers did all the time.

   When she had discovered his identity, he had assumed she would go full protective mode, like she was prone to do. He imagined her locking up the suit, imposing curfews, perhaps even getting more creative, he quickly discovered he hadn’t given his Aunt enough credit. If she had done all that he wasn’t sure what he would have done, but he hadn’t needed to.

   She had been…shockingly reserved. She had trusted him, and it had made Peter’s head spin with the foreign feeling. He had learned, however, just how fragile and precious that new burden was when he saw the look in her eyes whenever he slipped from the room, disappeared to the Avengers compound.

   She was worried about him, he knew that of course, he just didn’t _want_ her to be. He wanted nothing more then to prove to her that he could take care of himself, and she didn’t need to stay up late waiting for him, or obsessively check her phone whenever he went out. Peter knew she did both, saw the furtive glances sent his way when he left the house, saw the fear lurking in her eyes. He often wondered these days why she didn’t say anything about it, how long until she snapped and decided she couldn’t do it anymore.

   He feared that day, but he would also be lying if he didn’t admit that seeing it made him feel…. safe? loved? Ugh, both were cringy to admit, but still it was different then how Tony treated him sometimes. When Tony was overbearing and protective, he felt incapable, like a disappointment, frustrated more often then not. But when Aunt May held her silent vigils on the couch until he came home, or when he heard her crack open his bedroom door and just watch him, supposedly, sleep for several minutes it was…. nice. Which was why he was working so hard to show her it was alright, that he knew what he was doing. Tonight though, well things just really weren’t working in his favour.

   Headlights flashing through the rain covered glass pulled him from his head and Peter popped his head out to see May’s familiar car waiting by the curb. He snatched up his backpack, and repressing a shiver, sprinted through the downpour and hopped into the passenger seat.

   “Jesus Peter, you’re soaking wet. Hold on a minute.”

   He blew a sigh of relief as the warmth of the car reached him, while May twisted in her seat, rummaging in the back seat until she tugged out a large beach towel which she tossed at him, “Thanks.”

   May quickly turned up the heat to full blast and Peter honestly moaned as he pressed his hands to the vents, he cast a glance at his Aunt and felt a pang of guilt go through him. She was shaking her head a little, her hair was tied back in a messy bun clearly wet from a late-night shower, she was clad in familiar pajamas with her favourite brown coat thrown overtop. She had obviously been getting ready for bed, or more accurately the couch, when he called.

   She began driving and shot him a look, “why the hell are you so wet Peter? I though Stark made your suit waterproof?”

   He knew he was blushing and averted his gaze to outside the window, dark but for the occasional house light that passed in a blur, “it uh, malfunctioned. I couldn’t wear it and call you in case someone saw me…so yeah.”

   She sighed, and Peter really couldn’t tell if it was good or bad, he hazard a look at his Aunt and couldn’t help but noticed how tightly her hands were gripping the steering wheel, knuckles turning white, Peter swallowed thickly, “Aunt May? Are you alright?”

   Silence reigned between them, interrupted only be the steady swiping noise of the windshield wipers. Peter grew steadily more anxious, he didn’t know if it was his spidey sense or some inner teenage meter that just knew when their authority figure was about to snap. It was completely unnerving, because Peter doesn’t think he’s ever seen her really lose it, even when she found out about his identity.

   Then the words nobody wants to hear, “no Peter, I’m not, I’m really not.”

   Peter bit his lip against the torrent of guilt that rose up in him, quietly, almost too quietly to hear, “I’m sorry.”

   She shook her head, eyes still on the road, “Peter stop it, its not…I don’t mean to,” she cut of with a frustrated groan and Peter all but cowered against the seat. He wasn’t afraid of his Aunt, couldn’t be ever be but that noise grated at him all the same. “ _I’m_ sorry Peter, I’m doing this all wrong.”

   “No, Aunt May its fine,” he tried to reassure.

   “No Peter its really, really not.”

   He was suddenly grateful for the almost non-existent lighting in the car, worried about what he would see in her expression. He took a steadying breath, tried to project confidence, “what does that mean?”

   More silence, then she was pulling over. Peter recognized the park they pulled up next to, knew they were only a few blocks away from home, from a change of clothes, from a warm bed, but he didn’t dare complain, already knowing that tonight could very well decide his fate as Spider-Man. He just knew somehow.

   May leaned forward until her head was resting on the steering wheel and Peter fought hard through the sickening feeling in his gut to flip on the overhead light, illuminating their forms for the first time tonight.

   “What did I do wrong?”

   She lifted her head, met his nervous gaze with familiar brown eyes so much like his own, nearly identical to his mothers, or at least from what he could remember. They never failed to put him at ease, even now.

   “Peter, you know I love you right?”

   He nodded silently.

   A sad little smile spread across her lips and it nearly broke Peter’s heart, but it was irreparably shattered when he spotted the moisture in her eyes. May should never be sad, he would do almost anything to keep that look off her face, the one he saw too often after his parent’s death. He reached across to grab her hand, squeezing it tightly.

   She nodded, looking down at where he gripped her hand, “Peter I need to say this once okay? Just hear everything I have to say, don’t interrupt just listen, please?”

   Peter would promise her anything right now, his ears were hardly a burden.

   “I love you, and you are all I have left in this shitty world. I know we haven’t talked about what you do around the city until the night I figured it out and I thought-” She broke off for a moment, seemed to gather herself. “I thought I was doing the right thing letting you do this, not inserting myself where I wasn’t wanted.”

   Peter opened his mouth to protest vehemently but she shot him a look and he forced it back.

   “That was so stupid. I’m going to be honest with you, since the night I found out I have been _terrified_.” Peter’s stomach dropped. “I wake up every god damn night and wonder if you are home, if you are safe, if I have failed you by not taking away that suit, if you are out there somewhere hurt and bleeding just like-” She cut off again, a tear slipping free and Peter desperately squeezed her hand, guilt churning in his gut.

   Now he did break in, unable to stand the expression on her face any longer. “Aunt May I never meant to…worry you. I know what I’m doing, I take precautions, I just thought if I didn’t…you know, involve you too much I can keep you safe too.”

   She shook her head, “that isn’t your job Peter, that’s mine. I promised your parents a long time ago when they first drafted their will that I would look out for you and letting you walk out of my house every night is the hardest thing I have ever had to do.”

   Peter believed her. He wasn’t oblivious, could never be. This wasn’t easy for his Aunt, but for the first time he stared to realize that he _wasn’t_ making it easier, his absolute refusal to involve her was making it worse. For the first time since that spider had bitten his finger and the powers emerged, he felt the urge to toss it all away, trash the suit, trash saving the day, he wanted in one blinding moment of conviction to do anything for the one woman who had taken care of him since his parent’s death. It had been May that held him through the nightmares. That forced him to go back to school, would tell him stories about his parents over dinner, breakfast from before he was born. Helped him with his homework, reminded him that was loved. She was the brightest person in his life and he couldn’t stand the realization that he was the one that had diminished her to this.

   Dr. Strange had told him once, that there would come a time where he wouldn’t be able to save everyone, a time when he would have to choose between things, he held dear whether it be his convictions or people he loved and the rest of the world. He told him there was no right answer and both would hurt like hell and for the first time Peter thinks he can see that choice in front of him. He might save countless lives and he knew, he _knew_ how important that was but if May truly asked him to stop…. he would. He would find another way to help people.

   A squeeze of his hand made him look back up at May, tears sliding down her face, not so different from the rain pounding down on the car. She smiled at him shakily and Peter felt his own eyes well up, “but when I’m sitting there at night, I also try to remind myself what your parents would say if they were here.”

   “Wha…what…what would they say?” Peter stuttered, half dreading, half hopeful.

   She laughed wetly, her free hand coming up to wipe off a couple of her tears even as more followed the same path, her eyes turned upward toward the light highlighting her youth that Peter so often forgot about, “your father, he…well I think he would be stunned, absolutely speechless. That man was never good at wrapping his head around things like this, despite being a smartass and all,” Peter laughed a little weakly, something warming inside him, and May met his eyes again. “your mother though, boy would she yell. You remember her infamous lectures, that famous Parker passion, of course it came from a good place.”

   Her hand squeezed his again, the humor fled from her face and Peter looked up at her shakily, she leaned in, her voice low and intense, “but after all that, once you father snapped out of his daze and your mother had gone horse from lecturing,” May’s hand began to shake in his, “they would tell you just how _proud_ they are of you.”

   Tears spilled down Peter’s cheeks which he didn’t bother wiping away, everything inside him crumpling with this strange mix of loss, relief, and elation. A warm hand wiped at his tears, pulled him into a tight, comforting hug. Peter didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her, press his face into her neck, taking in the familiar scent of family and home.

   “I am so proud of you Peter,” she whispered into his hair and he couldn’t help the sob that escaped trembling lips. “Don’t you ever forget that, even when I’m pissed, and confused, and scared, I could never be prouder of the man you have become.”

   “I’m sorry,” Peter gasped against her. “I don’t want you to be unsure or scared, I promise I’ll do everything I can to change that, just tell me what you need. If you need me to stop for awhile, if you need to me to-”

   He was cut off by May pulling back, palms resting on either side of his face as she stared harshly into his eyes, “I would _never_ do that Peter, not unless you were hurt or sick. I won’t be that selfish, I promised myself that. What you are doing makes you happy, and its _good_ , and its _right_. I don’t want that.”

   “Then what do I _do_?” Peter asked helplessly, for the first time in months feeling like they were on the same page, like he could finally talk to her again.

   She shook her head a little, a real smile starting to appear, “just talk to me Pete. Tell me what’s going on, if you need help, if you need a break. Don’t shut me out and don’t let this be the only thing that matters in your life. You are capable of so much and I know you can do so much more with that brain of yours, with that heart, then just being Spider-Man.”

   Peter nodded. It was an easy promise to make, one that he would commit to if it made May happy and because he saw it working. She pulled away, wiped at her tears properly this time, tossed him a tissue to wipe at his own. It was silent for a moment, then she blew out a hard breath.

   Not three minutes later she looked at him with a familiar bright grin that was much more like her and Peter couldn’t help but mirror it, “alright, how about we get home, so you can get out of those clothes?”

   Peter groaned in appreciation, suddenly very aware of the wet denim rubbing against his skin, the chill still seated in him despite the heaters, “yes please.”

   She pulled out smiling, “you can change into pajamas, I’ll make my famous hot coco, toss in a movie and you can finish that homework while we watch.”

   Peter groaned in annoyance this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear on my life the next chapter is tomorrow. 
> 
> Its FINALLY May's turn!


	5. May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it, we finally got here.   
> For May's chapter I really wanted to showcase the fact that she really isn't that different from Peter. She is so young and just because all this responsibility was thrust one her doesn't mean she was ready for it, but she does the best she can.

   May was shaking, or at least her hands were.

   As she sat at the small desk shoved in the corner of her crowded room, she glared at them in betrayal. She only had to apply a quick layer of gloss and she would be ready to go, and while she was frustrated by her unsteady fingers, she knew it was really just a testament to how damn nervous she was. She gave up, choosing instead to bury her face in her hands and pretend that life was simply not happening right now, perhaps not very mature, but at this point she couldn’t care less. It was tiring being responsible, being a parent sometimes.

   A knock at her bedroom door made her groan loudly. A moment later it creaked open so slowly that she knew it had to be Peter. She still didn’t bother raising her head.

   “Uh, Aunt May?”

   She blew a heavy sigh, looked up at her nephew who was staring at her with so much concern she wanted to laugh hysterically. Scratch that, it was probably the nerves talking, “yeah? Is Ned here?”

   Peter nodded, “just got here, and Mr. Stark said it was cool if we head over any time now.”

   “Alright,” she waved him away. “Just give me a minute.”

   The door closed gently, and May stared at herself in the small hand-held mirror sitting on her desk. They had been invited by Stephen, well Tony really, to join them at the Sanctuary for a dinner celebrating…. actually, she wasn’t sure what they were celebrating, Tony hadn’t really been clear on that. When Peter first brought it up, she had assumed he was simply informing her of his intention to go, hadn’t been expecting it when he looked at her with eager eyes asking if she was free to go. The realization had both warmed her heart and left her extremely anxious. She had never been one for middle grounds.

   The reality was that she had been in more contact then ever with both Stephen and Tony. Stephen to talk usually, Tony for updates on missions and Peter’s general well-being, but this felt…different. They weren’t even at the Sanctuary yet and she already felt as though she was invading their space.

   Unfortunately, she couldn’t back out now, knew she wouldn’t be able to withstand Peter’s pout or disappointment, because against all odds he seemed to genuinely want her there. So, as she was prone to do, May glared down at her reflection sternly and silently told herself to quit being such a baby, it wasn’t as though she was meeting with strangers. She took a steadying breath and stood, making her way to the living room where she found Ned and Peter laughing at something on their phones. She scooped up her purse, “come on guys,” and marched out the door like she was going off to war.

   It was an entirely different ball game to confronting these men over something as important as Peter, then meeting for a social event. So, as May followed a step behind as the boys went straight in without knocking, she was already feeling off-kilter. Hesitating only a moment, she forced herself to go through the doorway and embrace the familiar warmth of the Sanctuary.

   Peter and Ned were already gone, disappearing into the vast depths of the building. She stood there, unsure exactly what she was supposed to be doing when she heard a voice she recognized instantly, calling out somewhere down the hallway, “Peter, Ned! I swear if you guys don’t take those shoes off before Stephen gets back, I will throw you to the sharks without a second thought!”

   She couldn’t help but grin as she toed off her own shoes and followed the sounds of grumbling and laughing. When she turned into the room where the noise was coming from, she froze, staring wide-eyed at the group of people there. She knew them only by reputation and to see these people in person left her speechless, certain this was supposed to be a private affair.

   Scattered around the room seemed to be various Avengers. Not all of them, she noted, but enough to leave her head spinning. May spotted Peter and Ned speaking excitedly to a young black girl she didn’t recognize who seemed like she could be only a few years older then them. It was obvious they knew her, as well as the man who looked like a relative of some sort who smiled politely as the group of teenagers before beating a hasty retreat. Her eyes darted to Tony, who was at the center of the room speaking with…Rhodey, yes she remembered Peter mentioning him a few times. Her eyes kept tracking the bodies in the in room until they fell on another familiar face, Dr. Banner and the Black Widow and next to them, she was pretty sure that was Thor. She took a deep breath, there were others but right now she couldn’t bother to match names to faces.

   “Feeling ok?”

   She jumped at the deep baritone voice behind her. She found Stephen with a warm smile staring down at her. May couldn’t help but laugh in embarrassment, her hand coming up to rub over her face, “that obvious uh?”

   He chuckled in response, while his Cloak popped off his shoulders and she watched it zoom over to swat at Tony who frowned as it began insistently pointing at guests who still had their shoes on. She raised an eyebrow at Stephen who shrugged, “its very particular about people who walk over rugs with their shoes on.” He paused, “and no, its not so obvious. I’m glad you came.”

   “Even though I stick out like a sore thumb?” she tried to joke.

   Stephen shook his head, “you belong here May, more then anyone. This, this right here is our family, as rag tag and fucked up as it is. You are Peter’s family, the most important person in his life, so yeah you belong here.”

   She was saved answering that statement by Tony’s sudden appearance, who seemed to be having a swatting contest with the Cloak, “May! I’m glad you made it!” he tried to say even as the Cloak smacked him and tugged on his arm.

   “Cut it out, both of you.”

   “Me?!” Tony spluttered indigently. “The Cloak started it!”

   Stephen shrugged, shot May an amused grin, “you should have made sure everyone took their shoes off.”

   She couldn’t hold back a laugh when it immediately left Tony, only to re-attach itself to Stephen’s shoulders and continued to rub its collar against his cheek appreciatively. Tony just glared before turning back to May, “come on, I want you to meet everyone.”

   Something twisted in her gut and she glanced at Stephen, panicked. He smiled encouragingly, and tilted his head in a clear, get on with it gesture. Left with no one to save her she was promptly dragged around the small gathering for the next twenty minutes.

   It was…enlightening.

   Nearly everyone Tony introduced her too was first taken aback that she was Peter’s aunt (come on she wasn’t _that_ young), and then to her absolute shock it was immediately followed up with compliment after compliment on just how good Peter was. She didn’t need to be told of course, more then aware of her nephew’s inability to be anything but charming, brave, intelligent. Still, she deflected the best she could, she hadn’t raised him after all, the honor of taking credit for who Peter was fell solely on the shoulders of his parents, and she would never dream of taking credit for it.

   A slew of Avengers later and May found herself seated on a couch, a coffee pushed into her hand, staring across at where Shuri, (a freaking princess!), Peter, and Ned were arguing over something on a tablet. There was a quiet buzz of conversation around her, interrupted only by occasional exclamation from Thor or Tony. She sat there, oddly comfortable after all the anxiety she had felt. Everyone was, at the very least kind. But the thing that was making emotion stir within her right now was Peter. He was so _happy_ , so comfortable and confident surrounded by these extraordinary people and it made her equal parts amazed and sad.

   The couch shifted, and she glanced over to find she had once again been joined by Strange. He smiled, that one designed to make everyone feel at ease, damn doctor. She matched his smile before returning her gaze to the teenagers, “thank you, for asking me to come.”

   “Don’t regret it then?”

   She paused, testing the response on her lips, “I don’t know. Its weird being here.”

   Stephen hummed, “I’m not surprised. But I hope this helped you understand.”

   “Understand what?” She looked over at Stephen now to find his dark eyes already on her.

   “That he is loved, that you aren’t in this alone. Every person here would put their life on the line for him, not because he’s a soldier, not because he’s kid, but because he is family, because we all take care of each other. Even if we take some wrong turns along the way, we all want the same things in the end.” He seemed to hesitate for a moment and it made her smile open wider, having never seen him hesitate to say anything. “And that includes you now, as well.”

   Tears pricked her eyes and she quickly looked away, saw that Tony and Bruce had joined the kids and were now arguing with Shuri who had an eager glint in her eye. She sipped her tea, “thank you.”

   “My pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for indulging this story, I have fallen completely in love with May as a character and I feel like I understand her struggle more then ever now and how important she is to Peter's life. I hope I was able to do the same for all of you.   
> This chapter, dedicated to May, was designed to show that while she can be quite formidable and uncompromising when it comes to Peter, because he is all she has left, she is still oh so young and filled with the insecurities of a new parent, a new authority figure, and having to entrust the safety of the most important person in your life to a group of people not so far from strangers. That being said, I have no doubt one day the two worlds Peter exists in, could meld perfectly.   
> Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I tried guys, who knew May was so hard to write.  
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
